memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kontrapunkt
Die Voyager schmuggelt flüchtige Telepathen an einer Devore-Schwadron vorbei. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog thumb|Eine Inspektion wird von Prax angekündigt Die USS Voyager wird von mehreren Kriegsschiffen umstellt. Commander Chakotay steht an der Taktik und meldet, dass die Devoreschiffe sich in taktischer Formation enttarnen. Es entsteht ein reges Treiben auf der Brücke. Captain Kathryn Janeway fragt, ob im Transporterraum alles in Ordnung ist. Harry Kim antwortet, dass die Transportersuspension stabil ist. Dann aktivieren die Devore die Waffen und Paris fragt, was dies soll, da diese wüssten, dass sie keinen Widerstand leisten. Janeway erklärt, dass es sich um ein Protokoll handelt. Chakotay meldet, dass sie sie rufen. Jetzt erscheint ein Devorecommander auf dem Schirm, er kündigt die Inspektion an und gibt Instruktionen. Seitenwaffen und Scanner müssen abgelegt werden und die Crew soll von den Stationen zurücktreten. Captain Janeway antwortet nur, dass sie ja Bescheid wüssten. Sie informiert die Crew. Die Soldaten materialisieren sich auf mehreren Decks. Es ertönt Musik durch die Com. Eine männliche Stimme befiehlt Captain Janeway in ihren Bereitschaftsraum. Dort lässt ihr der Mann, der an ihrem Schreibtisch sitzt, Kaffee servieren. Er meint, dass er die Musik im ganzen Schiff spielen lässt, damit die Crew sich entspannen kann. Er meint, dass Prax sich immer noch weigert, den Kaffee zu probieren und er ein Mann sei, der nur wenige Vergnügen kennt. Kashyk meint, dass sie sich wie zuhause fühlen solle. Akt I: Devoreinspektion thumb|Rematerialierung der Telepathen ist gelungen Die Soldaten der Devore durchkämmen das Schiff. Jeder Winkel wird durchsucht. Zwei Soldaten scannen eine Jeffriesröhre. Derweil betreten drei Soldaten einen Transporterraum, wo Harry Kim eine Verkleidigung abnimmt und ein Devore die Transporterschaltkreise scannt. Dann schüttelt er mit dem Kopf, während sein Kollege die Transporterplattform ebenfalls mit negativem Ergebnis untersucht. Auf der Krankenstation durchsuchen zwei Devore derweil die Ausrüstung. Ein Soldat untersucht gerade ein Reagenzglas, als der Doktor zu ihm meint, dass diese Zellkulturen sehr empfindlich seien. Daraufhin lässt er das Reagenzglas zu Boden fallen, wo es zersplittert. Die einzige Auffälligkeit ist die Leitung von Energie durch das Transportersystem. Als B'Elanna Torres von Prax danach gefragt wird, gibt sie eine Routineuntersuchung an, weil sie Probleme mit ihren Bilderzeugungsscannern hatten. Prax meint, dass das Problem in den primären Energiespulen liegt und sie ihre Bemühungen darauf konzentrieren sollten. Torresbedankt sich genervt für den Tip. Jedes einzelne Crewmitglied wird mittels eines Handscanners überprüft. Eine Gruppe Devore untersucht einen Frachtraum. Der Ermittler Prax meint, dass die kontaminierte Antimaterie ihre Anzeigen stören könnte. Er fragt bei Seven of Nine nach, ob ihr bionetisches Implantat sie zu einer Telepathin macht. Sie antwortet wahrheitsgemäß mit Nein. Währenddessen unterhält sich Chefermittler Kashyk mit Captain Janeway in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum. Er bestaunt einen Sextanten und fragt, wie alt dieser sei. Janeway berichtet ihm, dass er sechshundert Jahre alt ist und ihr von ihrem Großvater geschenkt wurde. Sie unterhalten sich über die Kultur und die Freundschaft. Er meint, dass Schönheit, Wissenschaft und Harmonie bei ihnen verbunden sind. Er meint, dass ihre Lage misslich sei, da sie tausende Lichtjahre von ihrer Heimat entfernt ist. Janeway meint, dass sie nur der Wunsch nach der Rückkehr in die Heimat antreibt und, dass das Devore-Imperium schwer zu umfliegen ist. Kashyk meint, dass sich dennoch die meisten diese Mühe machen. Da bringt Kashyk sein Anliegen auf das Tablett, er habe die Crewliste überprüft und Tuvok und Vorik als Vulkanier gefunden, außerdem noch mit Fähnrich Suder und Jurot zwei Betazoiden, die sie nicht gemeldet hat. Captain Janeway gibt an, dass Suder im Kampf mit den Kazon starb und die Anderen vor zwei Monaten bei einem Shuttleabsturz verstorben sind. Daraufhin will Kashyk wissen, ob sie ihm vertraut, doch sie antwortet, dass sie ihm überhaupt nicht vertraut. Er hält ihr einen Vortrag darüber, wie wichtig Vertrauen ist und dass er hinter Telepathen her ist, da diesen das Prinzip Vertrauen fremd ist - Warum vertrauen, wenn man Gedanken lesen kann. Das Gespräch wird von der von Prax' Nachricht unterbrochen, dass die Inspektion beendet ist und keine Telepathen an Bord sind. Die Logbücher zeigen aber, dass sie zwei Mal vom vorgeschriebenen Kurs abgewichen sind. Janeway rechtfertigt sich damit, dass sie Ionenstürmen auswichen. Prax zitiert daraufhin Imperativ 32 Kodizil 6 26, der besagt, dass alle Gaharischiffe, die vom vorgeschrieben Kurs abweichen beschlagnahmt und ihre Crews umgesiedelt werden. Aber Kashyk ist großzügig und lässt sie fliegen, da er weiß, dass der Captain das Protokoll nicht verletzen wollte und sie über diese Verstöße hinwegsehen können. Er meint zu Janeway, dass sie dies als Mahnung ansehen soll, da sie eine weiter Reise durch den Devore-Raum vor sich hätten und gute Freunde wichtig werden könnten. Als die Devoreschiffe außer Reichweite sind, entsteht ein hektisches Treiben im Frachtraum. Musterverstärker werden aufgebaut und Seven of Nine informiert Kim darüber. Er initiiert die Rematerialisierungsfrequenz. Torres legt wiederum Maximalenergie auf die Transporter. Kim lässt Nicoletti den Eindämmungsstrahl auf 10 Angström stellen. Jedoch kann Seven of Nine sie nicht rematerialisieren. Die gerade im Frachtraum eingetroffene Janeway erkundigt sich nach dem Status. Diese berichtet ihr, dass sie zu lange in der Transportersuspension waren und ihre Muster nicht konsolidierbar sind. Janeway nimmt Sevens Tricorder und sieht sich die Daten. Sie lässt Kim die Energie auf die Bilderzeugungsscanner erhöhen und die Rematerialisierung gelingt. Es erscheint einen Gruppe von Leuten - Brenari - und auch Kindern, Tuvok, Jurot und Vorik sind ebenfalls dabei. Beim Rematerialisieren gibt es einige Probleme, aber schließlich sind alle vollständig wieder da. Janeway informiert Kim über den Erfolg und Janeway berichtet dem Anführer der Brenari, dass die Devore weg sind. Akt II: Der Überläufer Auf der Krankenstation erkundigt sich Captain Janeway bei Kir, wie es ihm geht. Der Brenari meint, dass er sich nach jeder Suspension fühlt, als hätte er einige Moleküle im Frachtraum zurückgelassen, woraufhin Janeway ihm verspricht, danach scannen zu lassen. Sie berichtet ihm, dass sie eine verschlüsselte Botschaft vom Transportschiff erhalten haben. Das Transportschiff hat schon wieder die Koordinaten geändert. Der Doktor und Tuvok treten hinzu und informieren Janeway, dass es ein weiteres Problem gibt. Tuvok und zwei der Flüchtlinge haben eine Zelldegeneration. Der Doktor hat sie behandelt, aber der Effekt ist kumulativ. Wenn sie nochmals in die Suspension gehen, könnten sie sterben. In der Astrometrie zeigt Seven of Nine derweil Chakotay den neuen Treffpunkt, der sich in 2,36 Lichtjahren Entfernung in einem Nebel der Mutara-Klasse befindet. Janeway begibt sich in die Astrometrie und sieht sich die Daten an. Chakotay meint, dass dieser Nebel abseits ihrer Route liegt und sie zwei Tage dorthin brauchen. Janeway meint, dass sie auf diesem Weg mindestens eine Kontrolle überstehen müssen. Captain Janeway lässt einen neuen Kurs setzen, der so wenig wie möglich Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Daher sollten sie ihre Kolonien, Raumstationen und Touristenattraktionen meiden. thumb|Flottergeschichten für die Kinder Neelix unterhält die Kinder im Casino mit einer Flottergeschichte. Er berichtet wie das Schloss des Feuermonsters über dem Wald schwebte, wie ein großes schwarzes Raumschiff und machte den Tag zur Nacht. Flotter und Trevis wussten nun, dass sie das Monster daran hindern mussten, den Wald niederzubrennen. Seine Festung war aber höher als der höchste Baum und es war hoffnungslos, bis sie etwas entdeckten. Ein Junge liest Neelix' Gedanken und sagt, dass sie eine Tür entdeckten. Neelix bestätigt dies und der Junge sagt vor, dass sie auf einer Lichtung war. Neelix meint zu ihm, dass es nicht nett ist die Gedanken von Leuten zu lesen, wenn sie gerade eine Geschichte erzählen. Der Junge entschuldigt sich nun und Augenblicke später tritt Janeway ein. Neelix meint, dass sie erst spielen sollen und er die Geschichte später zu Ende erzählt. Neelix berichtet Janeway, dass die Kinder Telepathen sind und die Sorgen ihrer Eltern spüren. Er meint zu Janeway, dass sie richtig entschieden hat, als sie die Telepathen von dem Frachter holten. Sie will dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht in einer Strafanstalt landen. Janeway erkundigt sich nun, ob die Küche noch geöffnet sei und Neelix antwortet, dass sie für den Captain immer geöffnet sei. thumb|Kashyk bittet um Asyl Plötzlich nähert sich ein kleines Schiff, was Tuvok meldet. Chakotay gibt Roten Alarm und lässt die Schilde aktivieren. Er informiert Janeway, die Neelix ihre Gäste in den Transporterraum bringen lässt. Die Suspension wird vorbereitet. Als Janeway die Brücke erreicht, informiert Chakotay sie, über die Ankunft eines Aufklärungsschiffes. DIeses ruft sie und Chefermittler Kashyk ist an Bord. Er bittet um ein Gespräch und kommt an Bord. Eine Sicherheitsoffizierin bringt Kashyk in Janeways Raum. Janeway stellt klar, dass sie ohne seine Kriegsschiffe nicht bereit ist zu kooperieren. Dieser will desertieren und bittet auf der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] um Asyl, im Gegenzug verspricht er Hilfe, die Telepathen sicher zum Wurmloch zu begleiten. Janeway fragt, wieso sie einen Überläufer verstecken sollen. Kashyk warnt sie vor einem Geschwader seiner Schiffe, die im Nebel auf sie warten. Janeway erklärt ihm, dass sie weder Telepathen noch etwas anderes schmuggeln. Er erklärt, dass er weiß, dass sie 12 Flüchtlinge in Frachtraum 1 mithilfe ihres Transporters verstecken. Kashyk will sie beschützen, verlangt aber, dass sie ihn auch schützen. Er möchte mit den Telepathen durch das Wurmloch fliehen. Janeway ist sehr skeptisch, sie hat eigentlich kein Vertrauen in ihn. Daraufhin beschließt sie, ihn unter Vorbehalt mitzunehmen, stellt ihn jedoch unter ständiger Bewachung. Akt III: Das Wurmloch thumb|Weitergabe von Informationen Janeway erklärt Seven und Tuvok in der Astrometrie, dass das Transportschiff nicht mehr anwesend ist. Kashyk gibt auf der Konsole etwas ein und macht ein Kriegsschiff der Devore sichtbar, dass im Nebel auf sie wartet. Sie haben das Transportschiff vor über einer Woche abgefangen und die Koordinaten des Treffpunkts geändert. Er gibt ihnen die Zeitpläne und Routen ihrer Patrouillen und die Schild- und Waffenmodulationen. Kashyk meint, dass er zwei Wochen freigenommen hat und sie unterstützen wird. Janeway spricht mit Kir über den Seitenwechsel von Kashyk. Dieser berichtet, dass es ungewöhnlich ist. Allerdings gab es auch früher schon Sympathisanten und Kashyk könnte die Wahrheit sagen. Da Devore-Soldaten ein jahrelanges mentales Training durchlaufen, können sie seine Gedanken nicht lesen. Chakotay fragt, ob sie Kashyk einsperren sollen. Janeway will sein Hilfsangebot annehmen und ihn rund um die Uhr bewachen. Nun muss sich die Voyager auf die Suche nach dem Wurmloch machen. Kir, einer der Telepathen, hat von einem Wissenschaftler namens Torat gehört, der ein Experte für Wurmlöcher ist. Diesen gilt es zu finden. Seine Spezies treibt ihre Schiffe mit einer seltenen flüssigen Legierung an und Tuvok hofft, diese replizieren zu können. Dann spricht sie mit Kashyk. Dieser läuft im Konferenzraum umher und meint, dass er es nicht gewohnt ist, dass er es nicht gewohnt ist, eingesperrt zu sein. Janeway fragt, woher sein Sinneswandel gekommen ist und Kashyk erklärt, dass er bereits seit Jahren nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit sucht und die Voyager ''ihm die perfekte Gelegenheit bot. Die Brenari hätten ihn aus der Luftschleuse geworfen und er meint, dass er ihre Datenbank studiert hat. Janeway meint, dass sie nicht bereit ist, diesen Vertrauenssprung zu machen. Sie weist ihn dennoch nicht ab. Sie gewährt ihm sicheres Geleit als Gegenleistung sie dorthin zu führen. Er erhält ein eigenes Quartier, aber nur begrenzten Zugang zum Computer und wird bewacht werden. Kashyk meint, dass er es gewohnt ist von bewaffneten Wachen umgeben zu sein, die ihm immer ein Gefühl der Sicherheit gibt. Janeway fügt hinzu, dass dies ihr Schiff ist und die Wachen diesmal ihren Befehlen gehorchen. Die ''Voyager verfolgt Torats Schiff. Torat antwortet nicht auf ihre Rufe. Chakotay meint, dass er wohl einmal zu oft inspiziert wurde. Kim überbrückt Torats Computersperre und öffnet einen Kanal. Dieser fordert den Abzug des Schiffes. Janeway erklärt, dass sie nur reden möchten. Als Janeway erklärt, dass sie von der Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten stammt, wird Torat ungehalten und fragt, wieso Wesen in Imperien und Föderationen das Bedürfnis haben, sich selbst in monolithischen Organisationen zu beschränken. Torat erklärt, dass er auf dem Weg zu einer Konferenz ist. Kashyk schlägt vor, sein Schiff kampfunfähig zu schießen. Captain Janeway meint, dass dies ein Overkill wäre und lässt Torat einfach auf die Voyager beamen. Wenig später stellt Janeway einen Zylinder mit 20 Kubikzentimetern Mercurium-Isochromat vor Torat auf den Tisch. Sie haben genug Treibstoff hergestellt, die ein Jahr lang für sein Schiff recicht. och er ist auch nicht kooperativer. Janeway meint, dass die Flüchtlinge von Torat gehört haben. Torat erklärt, dass er ihnen nicht helfen könne. Kashyk ist ebenfalls anwesend und versucht Torat zu provozieren. Kashyk gibt sich als Experte aus und beleidigt die Arbeit von Torat, doch Captain Janeway schmeichelt ihm. Mit dieser Taktik bekommen sie dann doch noch die gesuchten Daten. Jedoch ist das Wurmloch instabil und Torat kann ihnen lediglich die letzten vier Orte nennen, an denen das Wurmloch erschienen ist. Die nächste Öffnung müssen sie selbst herausfinden. thumb|Pause im Kasino Der Captain und Kashyk versuchen herauszufinden, wo sich das Wurmloch als nächstes manifestiert, doch erweist sich dies als sehr schwierig. Das Wurmloch erschien viermal im Umkreis von 20 Lichtjahren. Janeway hat einen Fraktalalgorithmus angewendet, die Neutrinoflussparameter und statistische Algorithmen verwendet. Kashyk meint, dass sie intensiver denken soll. Doch dann kommt ihnen eine Idee, vielleicht hat das Wurmloch einen Kontrapunkt im Subraum. Janeway erklärt Kashyk, dass dies konträre Melodien sind, die gegeneinander spielen. Sie haben Raumphänomene untersucht. Sie versuchen daher ihre Gegenpunkte im Subraum zu finden. Sie geben die Daten in den Computer ein und dieser beginnt zu rechnen. Janeway meint, dass diese Arbeit einige Zeit dauern wird. Kashyk und der Captain kommen sich bei einer Tasse Kaffee näher, sie stellen gemeinsame Interessen fest und unterhalten sich gut. Kashyk meint, dass die Brenari ihn nicht willkommen heißen werden. Janeway meint, dass er sich entspannen soll. Kashyk fügt hinzu, dass sie ihn in Uniform wohl lieber mag. Doch Janeway entgegnet, dass sie noch nicht entschieden hat, ob sie ihn überhaupt leiden kann. Er blickt aus dem Fenster und zeigt ihr die kolyanischen Kolya und berichtet, dass er sie als Junge stundenlang beobachtete. Janeway erklärt, dass sie auf der Erde mit der Aurora borealis etwas vergleichbares haben. Janeway meint, dass sie sicher ist, sie wiederzusehen. Kashyk meint, dass sie die Oberste Direktive verletzt hat und fragt, ob sie willkommen ist. Janeway erklärt, dass sie für gewöhnlich die richtige Entscheidung aufgrund ihrer Instinkte trifft und sich dann vor einem Ausschuss mit Admiralen rechtfertigt, mit denen sie perdu ist. Er erzählt ihr von einem Einsatz, bei dem er Telepathen gefunden hat. In einem Plasmaraffinerieschiff fanden sie Telepathen in einem der Extraktionstanks. Darin war ein junges Kind, dass sei Tagen dort eingesperrt war und kaum atmen konnte. Ein Mädchen dankte ihm, als er sie aus ihrem engen Versteck geholt hatte. Er schickte sie mit den anderen in ein Umsiedlungszentrum, obwohl er wusste, was mit ihm passiert. Das sei der Grund für seine Umkehr gewesen. Da hat der Computer die Analyse beendet, das Wurmloch wird in drei Tagen in nur acht Lichtjahren Entfernung auftauchen. Allerdings wird es schwierig werden an den Devore vorbei zu kommen, da es im Tehara-System eine automatische Sensorphalanx gibt, die sie nicht umfliegen können. Janeway will dieses Problem am nächsten Morgen angehen, da sie für einen Abend genug geleistet haben. Kashyk blickt durch das Fenster und Janeway meint, dass es andere Spiralen geben wird. Jedoch meint Kashyk, dass diese besonders schön sei, was wohl an diesem Augenblick liege. Jedoch antwortet Janeway, dass es auch an der Polarisationsachse des Fensters liegen könnte und die beiden lachen darüber. Wenig später gehen sie gemeinsam durch einen Gang und sprechen über die Phalanx. Kashyk berichtet, dass die Phalanx alle 14 Sekunden einen Impuls mit 10 Lichtjahren Reichweite aussendet. Dieser soll Warp- und Impulsantriebe aufspüren. Wenn sie es schaffen, die Emissionen des Antriebs unter seine Wahrnehmungsschwelle zu senken, könnten sie es schaffen. Kashyk lädt Janeway in sein Quartier ein, doch sie muss ihm mitteilen, dass sein Replikator aus Sicherheitsgründen abgeschalten wurde. Er meint, dass sie dies aus sicherheitsgründen tat, damit er sich keine Waffe repliziert. Sie stimmt zu und dann geht sie. Akt IV: Rückkehr thumb|Flug durch die Barriere Die Voyager passiert inzwischen die Phalanx. Ein Sensorimpuls wird von der Phalanx ausgesandt, geht über das Schiff hinweg und sie werden nicht entdeckt. Wenig später meldet jedoch Torres, dass dieser Impuls eine Resonanz im Antimateriestrom ausgelöst hat und sie dadurch beim nächsten Impuls aufleuchten werden, wie ein Leuchtfeuer. Die Chefingenieurin versucht einen Weg zu finden, um dies zu vermeiden. Torres kann trotz ihrer Bemühungen dies aber nicht beheben. Daher muss sie den Kern abschalten, um so ihre Entdeckung zu verhindern. Torres schickt zwei Ingenieure zu den Plasmainjektoren und lässt den Antimateriefluss von ihren Leuten überwachen. Torres hat allerdings ein Problem mit den Injektoren, weshalb diese nicht deaktiviert werden können. Dadurch wird das Schiff vom Impuls entdeckt und ein Alarm ausgelöst. Janeway hebt nun Modus Grau auf und lässt den Warpkern aktivieren. Tuvok kann den Alarm nicht blockieren und Torres aktiviert den Warpkern, um so aus dem System entkommen zu können. Paris meldet auf der Brücke, dass sie elf Stunden ins Teharasystem mit Maximumwarp brauchen. Allen Offizieren ist klar, dass dies eine zu lange Zeitspanne ist, um den Devore-Inspektoren auszuweichen. Daher muss eine andere Lösung gefunden werden. thumb|Innige Verabschiedung Seven of Nine berichtet inzwischen den Führungsoffizieren im astrometrischen Labor, dass sie das Wurmloch ungefähr lokalisiert haben. Tuvok hat eine neue Schildmodulation entwickelt, die sie vor den Sensoren der Devoreschiffe schützen müsste. Janeway meint zu Kashyk, dass sie sich den Weg zum Wurmloch freikämpfen werden. Kashyk scheint diese Vorstellung Angst zu machen. Paris meldet wenig später zwei Devorekriegsschiffe, die sie in sechs Stunden abfangen werden. Janeway und Kashyk wollen die Phasermodulation ändern, wobei Kashyk meint, dass er mit ihr allein sprechen will. Kashyk bietet an, zu den verfolgenden Devoreschiffen zu stoßen und die Inspektion zu leiten. Dadurch will er die Inspektoren auf eine falsche Fährte locken und sicherstellen, dass die Telepathen nicht gefunden werden. Kashyk will sie von der richtigen Spur ablenken und das Kommando über die Inspektionsteams übernehmen. Captain Janeway meint zuerst, das wäre zu gefährlich für ihn, lässt ihn aber dann doch ziehen. Sie teilt ihm auch mit, dass sein Shuttle in einer Stunde bereit sein wird. Tuvok und Janeway bringen Kashyk zum Transporterraum. Tuvok meint, dass er auf der Brücke sein wird, wenn die Inspektionsteams an Bord kommen. Janeway bietet Kashyk an, solange wie mögliche am Wurmloch auf ihn zu warten. Er meint zu ihr, dass er allerdings nicht weiß, ob es klappen wird. Zum Abschied küssen sie sich in der Shuttlerampe. Dann startet Kashyks Schiff aus der Shuttlerampe des Raumschiffs. Akt V: Die finale Inspektion Die Devoreschiffe sind an der Voyager angekommen - die Inspektion beginnt, es scheint alles wie immer zu sein. Janeway lässt die Inspektionsteams willkommen heißen. Chakotay ortet die Inspektionsteams und Musik ertönt. Kashyk sitzt im Bereitschaftsraum und benimmt sich sehr arrogant. Kashyk begrüßt Janeway und seine Teams durchkämmen das Schiff. Er fragt, wieso sie ein Lichtjahr von ihrem Kurs abgewichen sind. Janeway erklärt, dass es manchmal schwer ist dem Forscherdrang zu widerstehen, aber er kann dieser nicht nachgehen. Er fordert sie auf, ihr Territorium sofort zu verlassen. Dann schickt er Prax weg. Als er einige Minuten mit Captain Janeway alleine ist, frägt er nach, wo die Brenari sind und ob das Wurmloch gefunden wurde. Er meint, dass er in den letzten Tagen überwacht wurde. Captain Janeway gibt ihm die Koordinaten des Wurmloches. Er meint, dass er schon befürchtete, dass nicht einmal sie es finden würden. Kashyk ruft nach Prax und gibt die Informationen über die Benari und das Wurmloch. Prax macht sich auf den Weg in den Frachtraum und will die Benari festnehmen. Kashyk meint, dass er es nun geschafft hat. Janeway fragt nach der Geschichte von dem Mädchen. Kashyk meint, dass diese Geschichte wahr war, er aber nicht erzählte, dass er nach seinem Kampf mit seinen inneren Werten, zu dem Entschluss kam, dass es absolut notwendig sei seine Spezies zu schützen. Kashyk und Janeway gehen auf die Brücke, wo Devore alle Stationen bemannen. Kashyk lässt Janeway sich hinsetzen und dieser lässt auf die vordere Sensorenphalanx zugreifen. Ein Devore ortet 20000 Kilometer an Backbord entfernt, Neutrinoemissionen. Er lässt zwei Torpedos abfeuern. Der erste wird das Wurmloch aktivieren und der zweite seine Subraummatrix destabilisieren. Sie werden gefunden, ein Photonentorpedo wird abgeschossen, doch die Daten waren falsch und nichts geschieht. Er erkennt, dass es keine Neutrinoemissionen sondern Antimaterirestsignaturen sind. Er beschuldigt Janeway falsche Anzeigen erzeugt zu haben. Dann fragt er bei Prax nach. Dieser hat nur Frachtcontainer mit Gemüse gefunden. Dann ruft Kashyk ihn auf die Brücke. Janeway lässt nun die Musikauswahl ändern und Gustav Mahlers 1. Sinfonie in D-Dur 2. Satz spielen. thumb|Niederlage auf ganzer Linie Ein Inspektionsteam meldet, es fehlen zwei Shuttles. Kashyk fragt, wieso sie sie nicht mit den Landstreckensensoren geortet haben. Dann erkennt er, wie sie es geschafft haben sie zu verbergen. Er lässt die Sensoren anpassen, damit sie die Refraktionsschilde kompensieren. Janeway erklärt, dass es schade gewesen wäre, wenn sie die Spezifikationen nicht genutzt hätten. Sie orten die Shuttles in 20 Millionen Kilometern Entfernung. Sie sind auf dem Weg zum wahren Wurmloch. Noch bevor die Devoreschiffe sie abfangen können, sind sie hindurch. Prax meldet, dass die Shuttles von den Sensoren verschwunden sind und von dem Wurmloch keine Spur mehr zu finden ist. Prax will die Voyager aufbringen und die Crew in die nächste Strafanstalt bringen lassen. Doch Kashyk schickt ihn mit seinem Protokoll zum Teufel und macht ihm klar, dass sie darüber schweigen müssen, da sonst auch ihre Karrieren am Ende sind. Daher soll er dafür sorgen, dass sich seine Teams daran halten, dass dieser Vorfall nie passiert ist. Dann verlässt Prax mit seinen Soldaten die Brücke. Kashyk meint zu Janeway, dass sie gut gespielt hat und er erkennt, dass er nie ihr Vertrauen erlangt hat. Janeway erklärt, dass das Angebot ehrlich war und noch stehen würde, wenn er nicht falsch gespielt hätte. Kashyk meint, dass das Angebot sehr verlockend war. Dann übergibt Kashyk ihr die Brücke und verlässt diese mit dem Turbolift. Sie lassen die Voyager weiterfliegen und diese setzt ihre Reise fort. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Die Devore werden auch in kommenden Episoden erwähnt, wie zum Beispiel oder . Die klassische Musik, die bei der ersten Inspektion gespielt wird, ist die Sinfonie Nr.1 in D-Dur, zweiter Satz, von Gustav Mahler. Das klassische Stück, welches bei der Inspektion am Ende gespielt wird, ist Sinfonie Nr.4 in f-Moll, zweiter Satz, von Peter Tschaikowski. Als Kate Mulgrew einmal nach ihrer Lieblingsfolge gefragt wurde, antwortete sie, „Kontrapunkt“ sei für sie eine der besten Episoden gewesen, die sie gespielt habe. Die Aufzählung der Telepathen, die Janeway den Devore liefert, ist unvollständig. Vergessen wurden: * die Betazoidin und Steuerfrau Lt. Stadi ( ) * die vulkanische Krankenschwester ( ) * die Vulkanierin, welche dem Maquis angehörte ( ) Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Counterpoint (episode) es:Counterpoint fr:Counterpoint (épisode) nl:Counterpoint Kategorie:Episode (VOY)